I'm a Fox and you're a Human
by ChaoticGuardian1253
Summary: What if Madara died of a heart attack after he summons a giant tree? What happens if Black Zetsu says, "Screw it. Kaguya can revive herself."? What happens if the rock never fell on Obito so he never became evil? What happens if Rin doesn't die? What happens if the Uchiha never rebelled? What happens when Naruko meet Kurama? Slight humor and lots of references
1. The Sleep

**A/N: Hello people. The summary basically means that no crap happens that leads to the end of the world. This also means that Minato and Kushina live long enough to have a second baby and name it Naruko. I don't own Naruto. If I did I'd be rich.**

**Chapter 1**

Kurama was trying to sleep under the starry night sky in a well hidden spot in the forest. The thing that kept him from sleeping was, as much as he hated to admit it, was fear. Fear of being the last tailed beast not to be sealed inside a jinchuriki. Fear of losing all of his freedom if he was ever caught. Fear of the humans that sought out his enormous power. He thought changing his body to be 8 ft tall could help him hide. It did, but it didn't help with his fear.

After a long struggle of bad dreams, he finally fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

**(Scene Change)**

Five year old Naruko Uzumaki was painfully going through some large bushes. She was wearing a green T shirt, which hardly protected her from the cold, with the Konoha symbol colored red on it, some blue sandals, and orange shorts. Her blonde hair barely reached her shoulders. Naruko was going through the forest because her annoying big brother Naruto dared her to do it. He said that he would call her scaredy cat for the rest of her life if she didn't do it. Not wanting to be called scaredy cat, and wanting that toy that Naruto promised, she went into the forest after sneaking away from her parents and avoiding the many guards near the entrance slash exit.

"Darn brother!", she said to nobody. "You better have that toy you promised me.".

When she finally broke through the bushes, a sight she saw made her freeze.

It was a reddish orange furred fox with 9 tails laying on the grass. She was lucky it was sleeping like a curled up cute little dog. Except it was bigger. Way bigger. Way way bigger.

She was about to back away until a cold breeze made her hug herself and shiver.

'I'm so cold.', she thought. Then her eyes focused on the fox's warm furry arm. 'And I'm betting he's really warm.'.

Being the brave person she was, Naruko walked to the sleeping giant fox and inspected his face. His face looked trouble as he was sleeping.

'Poor guy. I wonder what's he dreaming about.'.

Then another cold breeze made her rest her head on his furry neck and squirmed her body under his furry arm. She suddenly felt very warm and fell asleep.

This action, however, caused Kurama to wake up from his sleep. He felt something under his arm so he raised his head and arm and looked. What he saw surprised him. It was a blonde human female sleeping next to him as if she didn't know who he was.

He was about to inspect her more until he saw her shiver at the absence of nothing to keep her warm. Suddenly feeling concerned for her for some reason, he placed his giant arm over her and rested his head next to her. He then slept better than he has ever done before.

**A/N: Google a sleeping fox if you want to know how he was sleeping.**


	2. Introducing Volcan 300!

**Chapter 2**

Naruko woke up in the morning with a large tongue licking her face.

"Hey stop it!", she giggled.

The face that was licking her was a half awake giant fox. Naruko tried to push his head away but he was just too strong for her 5 year old body. She was now getting a little annoyed as this went on for 2 minutes.

"Can you stop now?", she said kindly.

The giant fox kept licking her.

"All right then. Time to use my mom's approach on things that annoy her.".

She then raised her small fist in the air. With enormous strength that can only be unlocked with anger and inherited by her mother, she brought it down under the fox's nearly closed right eye.

"GET THE HECK OFF ME!".

"OW!", the fox yelled in pain. He sat upright on his butt and tried rubbing the pain away. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!", he yelled in his usual dark menacing voice.

"FOR GETTING MY ENTIRE FACE IN YOUR SLOBBER!".

Kurama was amazed on how she talked to him. It wasn't in fear or in disgust;unlike most humans he met in the past. It was just like two people mad at each other.

"Don't you know who I am human?", he asked.

"Of course I know what you are. You're a giant fox with 9 tails.

Kurama was starting to get annoyed. "I said who! Not what!".

"Ooooooooh ok. You're ummm a fox?", she said innocently.

"No human. I'm the most powerful of the tailed beast. I am the great nine tailed fox!". He brought down his head down so he can show off his sharp teeth.

Naruko wasn't afraid. Instead, she was confused. "Why are you showing off your teeth?".

Kurama was a little embarrassed and pulled his head back. "Umm… to scare you?".

She tilted her small head. "Why?".

"Alright listen. I'm the nine tailed fox. Ok?".

Naruko felt a little sad when he said that. "What? You don't have a name or something? I know! How about Mr. Fluffykins! Because you're so fluffy!".

Kurama turned his head away, folded his arms, and blushed at the compliment. "For your information, I do have a name. It's Kurama. And speaking of names, what's yours human?".

She held out her small human hand. "Hi Kurama! My name is Naruko Uzumaki.".

Kurama shook her hand with his demon fox hand. "Nice to meet you Naruko. And by the way, what are you doing here alone in the forest?".

"I'm not alone! I have a big strong fox to protect me!".

He blushed again at this compliment.

"Anyways, I came from a village not far from here. My stupid big brother Naruto dared me to go into the forest alone because I didn't want him calling me scaredy cat. But what really swayed me was that cool toy that Naruto told me he has! He promised to give it to me after breakfast when I come back home!".

Then her face fell when she said breakfast.

"OH NO! I'M LATE FOR BREAKFAST. MY MOM IS SOOOOOO GOING TO KILL ME!".

"I'm sure your mother wouldn't kill her own child.", he said to reassure her.

"IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH YOU MORON!". She then grasped her blonde hair with her hands. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!".

Kurama had enough of this. He laid down on all fours and said, "Get on Naruko. I'll get you to your village. Just point the way.".

She got up on his head and tried her best to hug it. "Thank you so much Kurama. I promise to come back here with my new toy so you can see it.".

Kurama smiled. "I'll be sure to be here Naruko.

And with that, Kurama rushed off with Naruko hanging onto his ears.

**(3 minutes later)**

Naruko had a nice conversation with Kurama on the way. Sadly, it all ended when the village's giant doors came into view. They weren't very close because Kurama was still afraid of the humans except for Naruko.

Naruko got off of him and said, "Thanks again Kurama.".

"No problem.". And with that, he sped off into the forest.

'All right,', Naruko thought, 'let's go!'.

Naruko ran past the guards that asked for identifications. She ran past her favorite noodle shop. She ran past many of Naruto's friends that said hi until she finally found her house.

Hesitantly, she opened the door. What she saw was her father Minato and her brother Naruto sitting across from each other on a red table. Her mother Kushina had her back to her as she was cooking breakfast.

Naruto and Minato were the first to notice her. They started pointing to her mother with scared faces on them. They mouthed the word 'run 'but Naruko didn't get it.

Then the door behind her closed.

Slowly, Kushina's head turned with a dark expression on her face. "Where have you been dear daughter?", she said with a wicked grin.

"Listen mom,", she said desperately, "I can explain where I've been.".

She slowly walked towards her daughter with a wooden ladle in her hand. "I don't care where you've been Naruko. All I care is that you're late for breakfast.". Kushina was finally towering over her daughter with that insane look on her face.

"Um… I love you mommy dearest-", Naruko started then _WHACK_! A wooden ladle strike came from Kushina and hit her on the head.

"GET. YOUR. BUTT. ON. THE. TABLE. NOW!".

**(After a long uncomfortable breakfast later)**

"So where's that toy you promised me?", she asked her brother.

Naruto got a little worried. "It's um… at um… wait here.", he said as he rushed into his room.

In truth, Naruto never believed his sister would do it. He never really had the cool toy he promised her. He only said that to tease her.

"I've got to find something.", he told himself.

Then his eyes fell upon 4 chopsticks, some ink, and an empty Pocky Box.

'Perfect.', he thought.

**(Scene change)**

Naruko was near the door to her brother's room.

'I wonder what's taking him so long?', she thought to herself.

Then out came her brother with something in his hand. It was a rectangular Pocky Box with chopsticks for arms and legs. It had oval eyes going sideways and writing on the body that said, "Volcan 300". It's teeth were rectangular.

"Um… what is that?", she said pointing to the so called toy.

"That my dear sister, is the Volcan 300.". He held it in front of his sister's face. "He's a super robot that fires 300 turbo flex missiles with a body made of indestructible carboardium and fully articulated chop stick limbs!".

Naruko's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "How old is he?".

Naruto smiled. "5 minutes".

"THAT'S THE COOLEST TOY THAT I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! KURAMA IS GOING TO LOVE IT!".

Before he could ask who Kurama is, Naruko grabbed it from his hand and ran off.

**(Scene change 20 minutes later)**

Naruko finally made it to the spot where she met Kurama. However, he was nowhere to be found.

"Aw come one. You promised you'd wait for me.", she said to nobody.

That's when Kurama came up behind her. He had his arms raised like some monster from a classic movie. He expected her to scream but instead, when she saw him behind her, she tried her best to hug his huge body.

"Hi Naruko.", he said blushing.

She let go of the hug and said to him, "I'm so glad you came Kurama! Look at the toy that my brother gave me!". She held out the toy to him.

Kurama was confused. "What is this?".

Naruko smiled. "It's the Volcan 300! He's a super robot that fires 300 turbo flex missiles with a body made of indestructible carboardium and fully articulated chop stick limbs! It's the ultimate toy!".

Kurama chuckled. He really liked this human.

"Will you play with me and Volcan 300 Kurama?". She gave him her best puppy dog face.

Kurama couldn't resist that face. "Sure.".

And so they played.

**A/N: Review if you watch Zatch Bell. :D**


	3. The Birds, the Bees, and the Fox

**A/N: The amount of homework my school is giving out is messing with my time to type stories.**

**Chapter 3**

Kurama was laying on the grass with Naruko on his chest playing with her Volcan 300 after a long time of playing together. Somehow, Naruko still had way more energy than Kurama right now. They climbed trees, played hide and seek, played tag, and played a game where Kurama played as a giant monster while Naruko's Volcan 300 played as the hero.

Kurama's eyes grew heavy. "Hey Naruko, I'm going to take a nap real quick.", he said.

"All right Kurama! I'll just stay here and-".

She didn't get to finish her sentence because two big furry arms were wrapped around her small body.

"Hey Kurama!", she protested. "Let me go!".

He didn't hear her for he was already asleep. Naruko was about to unleash her anger when she suddenly felt warm and sleepy against his fur.

Too tired to do anything, she fell asleep.

**(4 hours later)**

Kurama was the first one to wake up. He felt and heard Naruko sleeping against his chest.

"Naruko wake up.", he said poking her carefully with his finger.

She stirred a little but did not wake up.

Kurama sighed. He carefully moved her with his large hands and placed her on the grass besides him. Then he did the only thing that can wake her up. He started licking her face.

"Hey stop it!", she said giggling but still asleep. "Okay really stop it."

Kurama kept licking her.

Then with a tiny fist raised she shouted, "I SAID STOP IT!". Her punch hit Kurama under the left eye.

Kurama backed up while rubbing away the pain. "OW! NOT AGAIN!"

Naruko opened her eyes at the sound of his screams. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR COVERING MY FACE IN YOUR DROOL AGAIN.".

"Well I'm sorry! I was only waking you up because you humans have an eating plan! I believe it's called lunch.".

Her face once again fell.

"I'M LATE FOR LUNCH!"

**(Scene Change)**

"Listen Naruko,", her mother said after lunch, "I want to know where you've been all this time. You've been late for breakfast and lunch. I've been told by other villagers that you leave in hurry. Now don't think I'm mad at you. I'm just really concerned.".

Naruko put her head down. "Okay mom. I've been visiting a guy in the forest."

Kushina looked at her daughter with suspicion. "A guy? How old is he?".

"Well he told me he's a lot older than me.".

Then Kushina's face turned angry. "NARUKO! WHY ARE YOU WITH A GUY THAT'S OLDER THAN YOU ALONE IN THE FOREST!".

Naruko whimpered a little as she said, "I don't see the problem mom. He's always sleeping next to me and protecting me.".

"SLEEPING NEXT TO YOU!?"

"Yeah and we always play with each other.".

Kushina's face turned into a scary monster's face when her daughter said the word play. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PLAY! DID HE RAPE YOU!".

"I meant by playing tag and hide and seek together.". Then she tilted her head. "What's rape?".

Kushina's face was replaced with fear. Naruko was way too young to learn any of this. "It's um… how about we talk about this in like six years? Ok?".

Then she quickly left her daughter standing there.

Wanting to know what that was all about, she left the village again to find Kurama and ask him about it.

**(Scene change 20 minutes later)**

Naruko and Kurama were sitting across from each other on the grass.

"Hey Kurama, what's rape.", she said with curiosity.

Not knowing when humans were supposed to learn about this, Kurama started with the birds and the bees.

**(After a long talk LOL)**

"And that red thing that looks like a cherry is your virginity. Rape is something that steals it from you. Do you like it when somebody steals something from you?", he asked her.

She shook her head.

Kurama smiled. "Good. Now remember to give your virginity to someone you really love and please do it when you're at least 18.".

She got up from her sitting position and hugged him. "Thank you so much Kurama! I'm so glad that you're my friend!".

Kurama put his arms around her and smiled. "I'm glad that you're my friend too Naruko.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. The Smaller Version

**A/N: Hi**

**Chapter 4**

It's been two years ever since Naruko's meeting with Kurama. Through those years the two have played, talked, and slept together in those years. However, today will change where they talk, play, and sleep together.

Naruko was a little nervous when she finally saw Kurama again in their usual spot. Kurama sensed this and asked, "What's wrong Naruko?".

Naruko hugged herself and looked away from his gaze. "It's nothing Kurama. I'm just a little scared.".

He leaned closer to her. "Scared of what?".

She doesn't answer for a while until he gave her a comforting lick on her face. "It's just that I'm starting school tomorrow."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "School? A place where you humans learn?".

She nodded her head. "It's also a place filled with strangers. And I don't like strangers.".

"Don't worry Naruko. I'm sure you have plenty of friends in school.", he said reassuring.

She rubbed her right arm. "Yeah the thing is that I don't have many friends.".

Kurama was shocked. "What do you mean by that?".

"I seem to get along with Naruto's friends but we're not really considered friends. Naruto and them aren't in the same class as me because they're in a different year. And I don't have any friends that are in the same year as me so I'm basically all by myself there.". She started to cry.

Kurama started licking her salty tears away. "Hey hey don't cry Naruko. Why don't you bring your Volcan 300 to school to keep you company.".

Then an idea clicked in her head. "I have an idea! Why don't you shrink down more so you can look like you're my pet fox so you can go to school with me?".

He stopped licking her tears and shook his head and said, "I can't Naruko. Even if I change my size, people will still notice my 9 tails and I don't exactly have normal front paws like a normal fox. And do they allow pets in school?".

Naruko smiled. "Well you can always try transforming! My brother Naruto told me about it when he was in school. Just transform into an ordinary fox and you'll be okay. And yes they allow pets in school, I think. I saw Naruto's friend Kiba going to school with his pet dog.". She then gave him her puppy dog face. "Pwetty pwease.".

He chuckled. "All right all right I'll do it. Just step back.".

She did what she was told and a big explosion of smoke appeared. When it was gone, she was met with a small reddish orange furred fox with one tail and normal front paws jumping into her arms and snuggling against her chest.

"Aw you're so cute Kurama!".

Kurama blushed. "Yeah yeah. Let's just head over back to your house.".

**(20 minutes later)**

The door closed behind Naruko as she said with Kurama in her arms, "Hey guys I'm home!".

She was greeted by Naruto with a note in his hands.

"Hey sis. Mom and dad left a note for us". He gave her the note.

She read the note with both hands while her arms still carried Kurama. "Dear Naruko and Naruto, we're sorry that we have to leave so soon before your guys' first day of school. Especially since it really is Naruko's very first day of school. In case you're wondering, me and your father are in a really top secret mission that can't wait. Remember, dinner's on the table. AND THE HOUSE BETTER BE THE WAY IT IS NOW WHEN WE GET BACK! -Love, your mom."

When she was finished reading, Naruto finally noticed the fox in his sister's arms and asked, "Who's that?". He pointed to Kurama.

Kurama resisted the urge to boast about himself while Naruko said, "He's my friend that I kept telling you all about.". She held him out to her brother's face. "Kurama.".

Naruto attempted to pet his head but Kurama growled in anger at him. He backed away and said, "Well I've already eaten dinner sis. Hurry up and eat before it gets cold.". He pointed to the red dinner table that had a big pot in the middle. Then he left to his room to get some sleep.

When he was gone Naruko looked at Kurama and asked, "You hungry?".

Kurama's stomach growled in response. "Definitely.".

Naruko walked over to the table to place Kurama on it. She then took out two bowls from a nearby kitchen cabinet and place it on table.

"I wonder what your mom has cooked.", he said as Naruko lifted the top of the pot.

Then he saw her eyes fill with excitement. "It's my favorite! Beef stew!".

Kurama smiled. "Sounds delicious.", he said as Naruko filled their bowls with beef stew.

WIthout hesitation, Naruko wolfed down her bowl with a spoon while Kurama gave his bowl a small lick. Then his red eyes went wide as savored the taste. With a bigger hunger than Naruko, he finished his bowl within 3 seconds.

"Hey Naruko, can I have more?", he said while waiting impatiently.

Kurama watched as she filled his bowl with more food. Not waiting another second, he began eating and finishing within 3 seconds.

"I must have more!", he said loudly.

Knowing that it would take too long to put more into his bowl, he jumped inside the pot with a small splash while ignoring the slight heat he felt around him. Within 10 seconds, all the beef stew around him was in his stomach.

"That hit the spot.", he said as he burped and let out a satisfied sigh. His back was laying on the pot's metal ground.

Then he saw Naruko's face looking down at him. "Hey! You ate it all!". Her arms then grabbed him by the sides and pulled him out of the pot. She brought him close to her face and said, "And now you have stains all over your fur.".

Kurama chuckled and licked away the stains that were around her mouth. "I think it's your turn to clean me.".

"I'll make sure your bath is hell.", she retorted.

**(10 minutes later)**

Naruko and Kurama were sleeping on the same bed with Kurama snuggling against her.

"That bath actually felt pretty nice.", he said before yawning.

"Well I couldn't hate you forever.", she said before letting out a yawn too.

"Good night Naruko.", he finally said before falling asleep.

"Good night Kurama.", she said hugging him tighter and falling asleep.

**A/N: Review!**


	5. Ninja School Part One

**A/N: I hope you guys know what the Academy looks like in Naruto because I'm not that good at descriptions.**

**Chapter 5**

After eating a bowl of noodles for breakfast, Naruko, Kurama, and Naruto were in front of the doors of the Academy. Naruko was carrying Kurama close to her chest with both of her arms while shaking with fear.

Naruto noticed and remembered what was like on his very first day of school. He knew what it was like to be so scared of new people that you have to work with. Being like any good brother he said, "Don't worry sister.". He put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped shaking. "I'm sure you'll do horrible!", he told her laughing and running through the Academy doors.

"NARUTO!", she shouted at the closing doors.

"Oh don't listen to him Naruko.", Kurama said while looking angrily at the doors. "Just believe in yourself and you'll do okay!".

"That only works in movies you know.", she said not believing in herself and opening the doors. They were greeted with vast hallways with a wooden floor and many doors on the walls. Naruko looked down at Kurama. "Which way is my first class again?.".

Kurama only shrugged. "I don't know.".

Naruko rolled her eyes. "Oh great.".

**(After going into many wrong classrooms)**

Naruko finally found the right classroom. However, she was the only student to be ten minutes late to class. Everybody from their desks looked at the new student with curiosity.

"You're late.", Iruka, her sensei, said. "Any excuses?".

Naruko put her head down. "I got lost.".

Iruka sighed. "Just pick your seat so we can continue.".

Her head was still down as she walked up the stairs with everybody looking at her. She chose the highest seat near the corner of the room.

Then she looked up as Iruka asked with annoyance in his look, "Are you related to Naruto Uzumaki?".

Naruko nodded her head.

"I got my eye on you.".

She only gulped while Kurama growled at him.

"Alright class,", he said clapping his hands, "let's continue our lessons about chakra.".

**(After a long boring talk about chakra)**

Naruko, along with many other students, were walking down a hallway that led to the back of the school. They were told by Iruka that their next class involved going outside, causing everybody to wonder.

"What do you think the next class is?", she heard a girl next to her say.

"I don't know.", said girl number two. "But my big sister told me that you can't graduate school if you can't pass the next class.".

This didn't help Naruko's confidence at all. Instead, it scared her a little.

Kurama felt this and removed himself from her arms and got up on her right shoulder. Then he nuzzled his face against hers.

"Thanks Kurama.", she said scratching the back of his ear.

He wagged his tail at the wonderful feeling behind his ear.

Then all the students finally got past some brown wooden doors and were met with a dirt field with wooden fences creating a square. In the middle were three large wooden pillars standing two feet apart in a straight line. Beyond the fences was a vast forest of trees. What was in front of the students was a tall pale skin women wearing clothing that was similar to Iruka's and glasses. Her headband was around her neck and her long purple hair was in a ponytail.

Naruko was in the front of the class as her teacher said, "Hello class! You can call me miss Yoko or Yoko sensei. My job here is to teach you about ninja tools, or more specifically, how to use them in battle.". Yoko took out a small red scroll from her pouch and opened it a little. The students gasped as a puff of smoke appeared on top of the scroll and out came a kunai as their teacher grabbed it from the air with her hand. She spun it around with a finger in the hole while saying, "If a ninja can't even throw a weapon, then that ninja doesn't deserve to be a ninja. So, to test the skills you maggots have, I'll pick one of you to demonstrate to the class on your throwing abilities.". She pointed the tip of the kunai to various nervous students until it finally landed on Naruko. "You there with the fox. Come here.". Naruko did what she was told and stood next to miss Yoko. Miss Yoko handed Naruko the kunai. "Now I want you to hit the middle pillar from here. There's no pressure at all because you'll definitely miss.", she said to reassure her.

"Are you sure I need to hit it from here? It's pretty far.", Naruko asked.

Miss Yoko smirked at that. "Yes I'm sure. And real ninja have smaller and farther targets than this.".

Kurama placed his muzzle near Naruko's ear. "Just concentrate Naruko. You can do it.", he whispered.

Miss Yoko scrunched her eyebrows. "Did that fox just talk?".

Naruko nearly dropped the kunai at that question. Without looking at her sensei's face, Naruko answered "No of course not Yoko sensei! That's just silly! Foxes can't talk.". Not wanting to hear her response, Naruko got into a throwing position that she thought was right by occasionally watching Naruto train and threw the weapon. The sharp point pierced through the air and hit its mark. The ground.

All of her fellow students laughed at her failure making Naruko to put her head down once again in shame. She was nearing tears. Kurama tried his best not to reveal his true giant form and kill anyone who dared to laugh at his best friend

'FILTHY HUMANS!'. he thought loudly in his head. 'JUST KEEP LAUGHING AND I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU'LL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!'.

Before Kurama could make his move, miss Yoko made a loud stomp on the ground, instantly freezing everybody where they stood. Even Kurama was scared. "LISTEN UP YOU FILTHY IDIOTS!". Naruko looked at her teacher with hope in her eyes, "FOX GIRL HAS DONE BETTER THAN ANYONE I HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED IN MY YEARS OF TEACHING. NO FIRST TIMER HAS EVER BEEN THAT CLOSE TO HITTING THAT PILLAR!.". She pointed to the fallen kunai that was indeed very close to the intended target. "NOW AS PUNISHMENT, EVERYONE EXCEPT FOX GIRL WILL DO 200 PUSH UPS DURING LUNCH.". Then the bell rang signifying that lunch starts. "ALL RIGHT THEN, EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND NOW!". The students groaned at this and got into a pushup position. Then miss Yoko turned to a smiling Naruko. "Get to the lunch room Naruko.".

After giving her sensei a quick hug, Naruko rushed back into the Academy for lunch.

**(one minute later)**

The cafeteria had round tables with four chairs across from each other in each table. Naruko was sitting by herself on a lonely table while everyone else was sitting on different tables talking with friends. Kurama was sitting on the table with her wagging his tail impatiently to satisfy his growing hunger. Naruko had brought a pink sack that had two lunch boxes made by Naruto. She undid the knot and the folds fell to the table. She opened one of them to reveal three pieces of sushi. a rice ball, fried shrimps, and some soy sauce. She gave the opened box to Kurama and opened her lunch box, which contained the same food as the last one. Not having the same enthusiasm as Kurama in her food, she played around with the it with her chopsticks. Kurama noticed her bored look and asked, "Any problems Naruko?".

She stopped playing with her food, looked at him, and wondered how to answer him. What was troubling her was the fact that her father, the fourth hokage, and her mother went on a mission together leaving Sarutobi, the third hokage, to take charge. What kind of mission was so dangerous that it required the fourth hokage to take part in it? Not wanting to tell this to Kurama she decided to lie. "It's just that everybody has a friend here. Everybody except for me.".

Kurama was a little hurt. "What about me?".

"I meant human friends.".

Then all of a sudden, three students that were in the same class as Naruko came up to her. The leader was a guy who was the tallest and the skinniest and had brown spiky hair. To his left was a girl with brown shoulder length hair and purple shuriken tattoos on each cheek. To the leader's right was a short boy with black spiky hair. Since Naruko mostly spent her time with Kurama in the forest, she didn't know that these three were known to be the most dangerous bullies to steal, injure the young to near death, and the best liars. Somehow, they always seem to get away with anything. And sadly for Naruko, she was their target. The leader took a seat across from her while the others took the remaining seats. With hidden anger in the leader's voice he said, "Hello fox girl. Remember us?".

Kurama glared at him while Naruko said, "No I don't so how about we all have a nice lunch to get to know each other?". She hoped that would solve everything. It didn't.

The leader showed a fake smile. "Well to refresh your memory, you were the reason that our entire class had to do those stupid pushups. My name is Meka, the girl is Ralliana, and shorty here is Kenba. We're here to give you a lesson about what happens when you mess with us. Nobody can get away from our punishment.".

With their hand's slamming onto the table causing everybody to look in their direction,the three then got up surrounded Naruko. This didn't scare Naruko though. She didn't have a reason to fight these guys. At least not yet. One touch from them is enough reason for her to beat them to a pulp. Kurama, however, was growling the entire time and furious at Naruko for not fighting back. She was just sitting there with a calm face.

With a fist raised, Meka brought it down to Naruko's face only to be intercepted by a bite on the wrist thanks to Kurama. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!", he screamed, arms waving and body staggering backwards with Kurama hanging on tightly to him. Every person in the room laughed and watched as the three bullies poorly tried to remove the enraged fox on his wrist. Kurama only came off when Naruko signaled him to come back with a snap of her fingers. Kurama jumped to her shoulder smiled at the sight of Meka crying his eyes out. "You insignificant low lives!", Meka shouted. "Enjoy this day as much as you can for I swear vengeance on you two on this very day!".

"Well then,", said a male teacher coming up behind Meka and putting his hand on Meka's shoulder. It was the taijutsu teacher. He was pretty tall with an average build and had goatee but no hair on his head. His headband was on his forehead. "Let's start your vengeance on your guy's next class. Taijutsu. I think I'll have you and the girl do a friendly sparring match after lunch.".

Meka grinned evilly but still had tears in his eyes. "Excellent. I'll have you know pain fox girl.".

The pair only glared at him with determination in their eyes to teach him what true pain is like.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was crappy. Review!**


	6. Ninja School Part Two

**Chapter 6**

Naruko was facing Meka in a fighting dojo along with Kurama by her side with the entire class and their taijutsu teacher watching them. With a shaking finger pointing to a ready to pounce Kurama, Meka asked, "Why is her fox fighting too?".

Moto, the taijutsu teacher, answered, "Because her fox is her partner just like the Inuzuka clans have their dogs as their partners.".

"But she isn't even part of the Inuzuka clan!", Meka said frantically. He didn't want a repeat t that happened during lunch. "And that's a fox! Not a dog!".

Moto sighed. "It doesn't matter. A ninja can use what he or she has to win and what dear Naruko has is her fox and her skills. Now, Begin!".

Naruko and Kurama smiled and Meka gulped with fear. The two charged while Meka stood there with his eyes closed and arms raised in fear. Kurama bit his left leg hard while Naruko took him out in one punch in the face. Kurama let go as Meka was sent flying to the crowd and landed onto the floor unconscious.

Moto sensei clapped his hands. "Good job Naruko.". He then stepped up to be four feet across from her. "Now let's see you try hitting me with that enormous strength of yours at full power.", he said while getting into a fighting stance.

"Are you sure Moto sensei? I could seriously injure you.", she said concerned. If she can hurt Kurama then she can probably nearly kill a human at full strength.

Her teacher only grinned. "Yes Naruko. I'm sure I can take on a small defenseless seven year old girl with a puny weak fox.".

Kurama and Naruko's eyes widened at the insult. With incredible speed, Kurama pounced at the shocked teacher and bit hard onto his left shoulder. Using his moment of pain, Naruko ran up to him and uppercut his sorry butt into the air and through the ceiling with Kurama still hanging on to him. Naruko and her fellow students waited until their sensei came back through the giant hole he made with Kurama on his back. He landed with thud and Kurama jumped from his back and onto Naruko's shoulder. The two and the crowd of students watched their sensei did his best to get back up. When he finally did, he showed his face to everyone and smiled. Everyone tried to cover their eyes as they saw the sight before them. Their sensei had lost four teeth, blood leaving from both of his eyes, and a swollen lip

Kurama tried his best not to laugh at the sight while Naruko said, "Oh my god I'm so sorry Moto sensei. It's just that you made me so mad that I-".

She stopped when her sensei raised both of his hands with effort. "Ish all wight Waruko.", he tried to say. "I mill wo to we infirmirwee.". Then the last school bell rang signifying that the first day of school has ended. "Cwass deemwissed.".

**(2 minutes later)**

Naruko sitting on the swing set near the Academy with Kurama curled up on her lap. She was petting him while his eyes were closed. "I can't believe that I hurt my own sensei.", she told him.

Kurama only smiled. "What about the times you punched me under the eye?"

"Well you're not the kind of person to give me after -school detention.", she said pouting.

She soon stopped talking when her brother Naruto came up to her. With a grin he said, "Hey sis! Let's go hang out with Sakura and Sasuke at his house.".

Naruko gave him a suspicious look, not trusting his words. "Why exactly?".

"Well I've seen you by yourself and that's a bad image you're giving to other people. You don't want to look like an outcast.".

"Hey!", she retorted. "I have Kurama with me!".

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "That's true but I meant human friends. You know, living things that actually have intelligence in them.".

Kurama stood up and attempted to tackle the idiotic human but was stopped when his best friend held him and said, "Sure. What time do we meet?".

Her brother grinned. "In seven minutes.". And with that, he left.

Kurama said as he watched Naruto leave, "You should've let me mutilate him.".

Naruko only rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be so mad Kurama. My brother probably doesn't even know what intelligence means.".

Kurama chuckled. "I agree with you on that.".

**(20 minutes later at the Uchiha residence)**

Naruko, Kurama, Sakura, and Naruto were on the front porch of Sasuke's house watching Itachi and Sasuke battle it out across from each other with focused faces. Itachi and Sasuke both knew their next plan of attack. Both of their hands twitching with anticipation of using them for their next plan. With Sasuke's hand on his next weapon he said before moving, "Itachi. My whole reason for my existence has been to defeat you… in chess!". He moved his black queen piece diagonally to the right to destroy Itachi's white king piece. "Ha ha!", he said triumphantly. "Looks like I finally win!".

Itachi closed his eyes and shook his head. "Foolish brother. Take a closer look.".

Sasuke did what he was told and looked at remaining pieces. He looked at Itachi's fallen white king and found it wavering until it became a white pawn. "What!", he shouted in surprise. He then focused on another wavering piece that he thought was Itachi's white pawn until it actually turned out to be his white king. "No it can't be! You used genjutsu!". He watched as Itachi moved his hand to his white bishop that was in the back ,and if moved diagonally to the right, could destroy Sasuke's black king that was left undefended when he moved his black queen. He watched as Itachi moved his white bishop and captured his black king.

"Checkmate.", Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke got up from his sitting position and grasped his hair with both of his hands. "Why?", he said. "Why can't I ever defeat you?".

His brother stood up and walked up to him and put his mouth close to Sasuke's ear. "You are weak. Why are you weak? Because you lack… hatred.".

Kurama was curled up on Naruko's lap watching the whole thing. He couldn't help but murmur, "Drama queen.".

Naruko looked down at him. "What was that?".

"Nothing.", he whispered quietly so nobody else can hear him.

Sakura got up from her sitting position and stood by Sasuke. She hugged the shocked Sasuke and said, "Oh don't worry Sasuke! You'll always be my number one man!.".

"Kiss ass.", Kurama murmured.

Naruko looked at him once again. "What was that?".

"Nothing!", he said again.

**A/N: I had to search up some rules in chess to make this chapter. Forgive me if I made some mistakes. Review if next chapter should be another time skip so I can show you guys what I have planned for Obito or just be Naruko's second day of school. You decide!**


	7. Obito Sensei!

**Chapter 7**

**(5 years later)**

Naruko, Kurama and their two fellow comrades were awaiting their new sensei in an empty classroom. The one sitting calmly with his eyes closed was a boy named Kiyo. He had white spiky hair, grey eyes, and wearing a black jumpsuit. The girl petting Kurama along with Naruko was a girl named Nia. Nia had black hair, red eyes, and was wearing a grey jumpsuit that almost looked like a dress. Naruko was wearing her usual clothes; a green shirt and orange shorts.

They waited for ten minutes until Kiyo lost his patience. With a fist slamming onto the desk he shouted, "Ok! Where the hell is our sensei!".

Then as if on cue, a man with black spiky hair, goggles on his forehead, an eyepatch over his right eye, and wearing the Konoha uniform came through the door. "Hey guys!", he shouted. "Sorry I'm late. I had to help some-".

He didn't get to finish his sentence because as he walking, his foot fell into a large crack causing him to trip. He fell face first into the ground as Kiyo laughed at his misery while Kurama tried his best not to.

"What an idiot!", Kiyo said between laughs. "This guy is suppose to be our sensei? He's a joke!".

"Oh don't be so hard on him Kiyo.", Nia said arms folding. "Remember when you tripped and fell face first into a pile of dog poop?".

Kiyo instantly stopped laughing and fell into embarrassment. "You didn't have to remind me.".

The fallen man got up and said, "Well anyways, my name is Obito but you can call me Obito sensei.".

Kiyo folded his arms. "As if I could call you my sensei after a pratfall like that!".

Obito chuckled. "Well how about I prove myself to you in the training grounds in how about… 10 minutes?".

It was Kiyo's turn to chuckle. "You're on.".

'I can't wait to see this', Kurama thought.

**(10 minutes later)**

The four were facing Obito on the grassy field.

"Here's how it's gonna work.", Obito said taking out two bells. "If you guys can take these bells away from me, you guys accomplish the mission and I'll be buying you guys ramen at Ramen Ichiraku. If you don't then Kiyo will paying for all of us at Ramen Ichiraku.".

Pointing angrily at his smiling comrades, Kiyo shouted, "Hey! Why do I have to pay for the ramen if we lose?".

"Because I'm a prick.".

"Okay that's it! Here I go!", Kiyo shouted. He ran towards Obito pulling out three shurikens from his pouch and threw them with incredible speed. Obito dodged them with ease with a single jump. "You're not getting away that easily!", he said jumping towards his sensei.

"Of course I am. This is just a genjutsu after all.", the fake Obito said disappearing.

Kiyo went through the fading Obito and landed onto the ground.

"Idiot!", Nia shouted.

Kurama and Naruko laughed as Kiyo shouted, "Just shut up Nia! I know what I'm doing.".

"Or do you?", Obito said appearing suddenly behind him.

With a fist clenched and turning around Kiyo shouted, "I got you now!". His punch went through the fake Obito and disappeared once again. "Oh not again!".

"You seem to have trouble telling apart reality and an illusion.", Obito said jumping from his hiding spot in a tree. "Let's see if you can tell if this is an illusion.". With his hands, Obito formed multiple hand signs and ended drawing back and taking a quick breath of air. When he moved forward and opened his mouth, a huge fireball came out hurling towards a scared Kiyo. With a desperate jump, Kiyo moved to the right to avoid getting hit. He watched as the fireball kept going and going until he saw it disappear through the trees not burning anything.

"Another illusion!", Kiyo shouted.

Obito appeared in front of him. "Of course it is.". He then punched him in the face to send him sprawling towards the ground. Obito faced the impressed girls and an unimpressed Kurama and his stomach growled in hunger. "Let's say that you guys failed so we can eat already.", he said putting his hand over his stomach.

Naruko and Nia's stomach growled too as they both answered, "Of course sensei!". Kurama only nodded as his stomach growled too.

Obito turned to face the battered Kiyo. "Remember you're paying.".

Kiyo wiped away the blood on his mouth. "Yeah yeah.".

"You mean yeah yeah sensei.", Obito corrected him.

"Yeah yeah sensei", he said.

**A/N: Review!**


	8. Comfort from the Fox

**A/N: Sorry if the last chapter didn't feature much of Naruko. It's just that I wanted to introduce her new comrades.**

**Chapter 8**

Naruko was sitting far away from her laughing teammates with Kurama in Ramen Ichiraku while playing with her food. Kurama was wolfing down on his delicious bowl of Ichiraku's ramen until he noticed his best friend's sad faced. Concerned for her he said, "What seems to be the problem Naruko?".

She didn't take a glance at him as she responded with, "It's nothing Kurama.".

Kurama didn't believe in that crap. He never believed her in the last five years. Naruko would everyday play with her food with a sad look on her face and every time Kurama tried to ask her what's wrong, she would obviously lie to him. Having enough of this he told her as calmly as he can, "Naruko, I can tell that you're lying so just please tell me what's wrong.".

Naruko did her best not to cry. "Even if I did tell you, you won't understand.".

Kurama tilted his head. "Understand what?".

"The feelings I have for my parents.", she answered.

He was confused. "Why wouldn't I be able to understand?".

Her anger was building at the lack of knowledge that Kurama had. "Parents are people who are suppose to take care of their children.", she answered as calmly as she could.

"And?", was the only thing he could say. He seriously didn't know what was going on.

"And I haven't seen my parents for five years!", she shouted as quietly as she could. It was true. Ever since her parent's left on that mission, they never came back leaving her brother to take charge.

"So?", was his next idiotic question.

Naruko had enough of this. She ran out of the shop with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Wait! What did I say?!", he shouted to her not caring about the suspicious looks that the people were giving him. She had a huge lead so Kurama quickly jumped off from the table and ran up to her. He stayed back while chasing her because he wanted to know where she was running off to. That and because she wasn't listening to a word he was saying. They ran past the various village folk. They ran past the large doors and guards. They ran past bushes and trees until she stopped running in a familiar hidden opening in the forest. Naruko's knees fell to the floor. Then her head was next as it fell into her hands and cried.

Kurama released the transformation and became his 8 ft tall form. He ran up to her, picked up her small body, and hugged her close to his furry chest with his eyes closed. "Why are you crying Naruko?".

Still crying into his chest she asked, "Why do you care?".

"Because I absolutely hate it to see you so hurt.", he said lifting her up so he can rub his face against hers.

Kurama heard her giggle but she was still crying a little. At least he's making some progress.

He stopped rubbing when he heard her sigh and said, "I miss my parents.".

"I know that but why?", Kurama asked.

"Because I remember the good food my mom cooks. I remember my father coming home after working hard to protect the village. I remember my entire family eating my mom's delicious food together. I remember my mom and dad going into my room before I went to sleep. My mom and dad would kiss my forehead and say that they love me before I fell asleep. Now ever since they went on that dangerous mission, all of that is gone.".

More tears came upon her cheeks but Kurama licked them away. "It's alright Naruko. You still have me and your brother.".

She hugged his muzzle as best as she could. "Yeah you're right but I still miss the little things.", she said letting out a yawn.

Kurama then laid down his back on the grass and placed Naruko on his chest. "Let's go to sleep Naruko. It's pretty late.", he said while looking up at the night sky. He then lifted her from his chest to bring her up to his face so he can kiss her forehead. He placed her back onto his chest and said, "I love you Naruko.".

Naruko tried her best to hug his chest. "I love you too Kurama.".

And the two fell asleep in the forest just like old times.

**A/N: Obviously, they don't mean it in a romantic way when they both said I love you. That however, will change in a few more chapters when Naruko gets older. Review and check out my Skyrim story called "Is This Right?"**


	9. The Forest of Death

**A/N: CHARACTER DEATH**

**Chapter 9**

**(5 months later)**

Naruko, Kurama, Kiyo, and Nia were standing ontop of a large tree branch in the Forest of Death. Nia and Kiyo were wearing their everyday clothes while Naruko wore an opened green sweater with a grey tank top under it, wearing blue shorts, and her headband on her forehead.

Nia let out a sigh. It's been a day and they hadn't encountered a single living being. "Why are we doing the chunin exams in our first year of being a genin?" she let out.

"Because if Kakashi's team can beat the chunin exams in their first year, then there's no reason why we can't do the same," Kiyo told her. "Or at least that's what Obito sensei told us."

Naruko wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Instead, she and Kurama were scanning the area for any enemy team carrying an earth scroll that they needed. At the corner of Kurama's eye, he saw three ninjas wearing black cloaks covering their entire body, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. As quietly as he could he told her, "To your right Naruko."

She did what she was told and saw someones foot before it disappeared. "Guys, follow me," she beckoned to her comrades. Together, the the team followed Naruko towards the black coated ninjas a circular opening in the forest. However, they were nowhere in sight. Weird.

Kiyo put his hands behind his head. "Well now what?"

A kunai with an explosive tag strapped to it landed between Kiyo's feet. With swift speed, Kurama ran to the kunai and picked it up with his teeth and threw the kunai back where it came from and watched it explode the air.

"Well well,", said a ninja wearing a black cloak jumping in front of team Obito. The hood of his cloak was covering his face with darkness. "You guys might actually give us a challenge. The other teams were just too weak to satisfy our needs."

Nia took out a kunai from her pouch and held it in front of her. "What do you mean by 'other teams'?",she asked glaring at them.

Two more of his teammates appeared by his side and the one to the leader's left responded, "Well the ones we killed of course."

Most of team Obito had shocked faces except for Kurama. He got used to people he didn't care about dying.

"Why would you do something so meaningless! You didn't have to kill other ninja to get a scroll," Kiyo shouted at them. He was scared but he hated senseless deaths so if these guys are causing it, he'll gladly take care of them.

"Why?" the ninja to the leader's right said. "It's because we want too! Nothing exciting ever happens in our world anymore! My team are so sick of it that we decided to kill the people we are allowed to kill and to do that we joined the chunin exams; not caring about any rules! It's only kill kill kill!",he told the shocked team laughing maniacally

Kiyo had enough of this. He pulled out a kunai, and charged towards the laughing ninja, tackling him to the ground with his kunai deep into his chest. He was still laughing on the ground while his teammates said, "Fool! A simple attack like that will never hurt us.". Kiyo's eyes widened as the fallen ninja turned into black goo. Too stunned to move, he saw one of the black cloaked ninja behind him ready to strike him with a kunai of his own.

With speed powered by the will to protect her teammates, Naruko ran to the ninja towering over her friend and jumped with her lower body in front and upper body in the back. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KICK!". Her kick sent the ninja crashing into a tree and turning into black goo. In the air, she spun around and aimed her punch at a nearby ninja's face. "HANDS OFF MY FRIEND PUNCH!". Her fist went inside the ninja's face and turned into goo.

Kiyo got up, brushing off the dirt on his clothes, and said, "That was a close one. Thanks Naru-".

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Naruko's fist slammed into his face causing him to roll backwards stopping near Nia's feet. He got back up and asked, "Why?"

"For being an idiot!" was Naruko's answer.

Kiyo turned around to face Nia's. He had a huge bruise that needed healing. "Hey Nia, can you use that medical nin-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because another fist took a hit on Kiyo's already pained face. He rolled again until his back hit a tree trunk. Huffing, Nia folded her arms and shouted at him, "You're too quick to take actions you idiot! You could've died!"

"Yeah but-", he was interrupted again when Naruko's punch landed on the top of his head.

"Just shut up Kiyo!" Naruko yelled. "From now on, all of your opinions are denied!". She placed her hands on this sides of her hips and said, "Next time, try to-"

She was interrupted by a kunai that pierced the back of her head. Naruko fell to the ground but strangely no blood appeared.

Everybody was shocked; even Kurama. His best friend was killed right in front of him. The only human who never hated him or feared him was dead. Someone was about to pay.

Kurama looked fiercely behind him as a voice said, "What a beautiful death!". It was the leader with his comrades besides him. "That amazing sight of her dying will always be in my heart.". That sight however, will always haunt Kurama in his dreams. With a great roar that sounded too loud to come from his small body, he rushed at the leader with teeth bared. Kurama was too fast for the leader to dodge or a create a substitution as Kurama's muzzle clenched down on the ninja's throat and blood gushed out. Moving onto the next victim, he jumped from the limp body and used his claws to cut a nearby ninja's throat. He landed on the ground and glared at the last enemy ninja. Despite the darkness covering his face, Kurama could see the fear on his face. Seeing that fear, he released the transformation and became his 8 ft form to give the last ninja the worst death possible. He picked up the small ninja and ripped him in half. The torn ninja's blood splattered onto his fur.

Kiyo and Nia were watching the whole thing. Kiyo couldn't believe that Naruko's fox had so much power. Nia couldn't believe that the fox she played with Naruko could be so violent. Both moved out of the way when the huge fox came charging towards Naruko's body. He picked up the lifeless body and hugged it closer to his chest. At first, only a few tears were shed until it became uncountable. If only he wasn't laughing at Kiyo's misery he could've saved her. If only-. A puff of smoke interrupted his thoughts. He looked down at his arms. What was there was Naruko's Volcan 300 pierced by a kunai.

Something light landed on his head and hugged it. "Darn it Kurama. Look what you've done. You have blood all over your fur"

He didn't care. He set down Volcan 300 and picked her off from his head. With a hug he whispered to her, "I thought you were dead."

She let out a heavy sigh on his soft fur. "Nothing can kill me. Not when I have someone who really needs me".

He only hugged her tighter.

Their eyes widened when Nia said, "Ok, what the hell is going on here and why is your pet fox so big all of sudden".

**A/N: Volcan 300 will be missed.**


	10. True but not Entirely True

**Chapter 10**

"So your giant fox has the ability to change his form?", Kiyo asked Naruko with his arms folded.

She nodded her head. "Well obviously. I mean, is did you not just see him became bigger? It's not hard to miss."

"Ok then, why does he have nine tails?".

Naruko froze as she took a moment to think about an answer. "He has nine tails because…". She looked at Kurama for an answer but he only shrugged. Then a partly true answer clicked into her head. "Because it makes him look more intimidating!"

Her answer made Kiyo look at the fox curiously. He did sort of look more scary when his multiple tails wagged in different directions. "I guess that makes sense."

But Nia didn't want to think that her furry friend only pretended to be nice. So up to Kurama and asked, "But is he still the playful cute little fox that we all know and love?"

Kurama answered her question with a caring nuzzle and licks. That seemed to do the trick as she giggled happily.

"Ok ok I get", she said to him, motioning for him to stop licking her. "I love you too."

Kurama drew back and smiled at the happiness he was giving to his friend Nia. However, his smile faltered when he heard Kiyo say, "This is great! We have a really powerful weapon by our side! No ninja will be brave enough to mess with us!"

Fear was placed in Kurama's body as his eyes widened. Kiyo was exactly what Kurama was afraid of; humans that would only think of him as a weapon of death and not a living being with real dreams and emotion. Teeth bared and a fierce growl, he towered over Kiyo to give him a frightful glare, his red eyes glowing dimly.

Taking a step back with arms raised in defense, Kiyo asked desperately, "Hey Naruko, can you ask your weapon to back off?"

Kurama raised his hand to strike him with his claws at being called a weapon again, but was beaten to it by when a punch to the head came from Naruko.

Angrily, she yelled at him, "He's not a weapon you asshole! He's our best friend and comrade that saved our lives from those jerk ninja. And so that makes you think he's a weapon? Think about it more next time you moron."

Kiyo put his head down in shame. "Sorry Kurama," he apologized.

A form of a smirk appeared on Kurama's lips as he gave Kiyo a pat on the head and transforming into his smaller fox body with normal paws and one tail. He hopped onto Naruko's shoulder and got a scratching behind his ear. The wonderful sensation made his tail wag in bliss.

After Nia healed Kiyo's injuries, Team Obito was about to leave the scene until Nia remembered, "Hey guys I just remembered, do those dead guys have an earth scroll?".

Kiyo's face was in disgust as he took a look at two bodies with a pool of blood around them and one body with his entrails splattered all over the floor. "I'm not going near any of them. I prefer keeping my hands clean," he stated.

Nia and Naruko scoffed at him. "Sissy", they said while heading towards the dead ninja. The girls looked through the bodies that had a pool of blood around them while Kurama was looking at the one whose entrails were on the ground.

Kurama soon found the scroll that was inside the ninja's stomach. "What kind of idiot would desperate enough to eat a scroll?",he muttered to himself. His eyes looked at the dead ninja's face. "Oh that's right, you", he added.

His jaws clenched around the scroll and ran up to Naruko, who was busy looking through a dead ninja's pouch. Kurama's furry head rubbed against her leg as he said with his voice muffled, "Found it."

She stood up and turned around as Kurama jumped onto her shoulder again. With a hand grabbing the scroll and waving it in the air for her friends to see, "Hey guys, Kurama found the scroll!"

A sigh left Kiyo's mouth and stated, "Yeah that's great. Let's just get out this forest already so we don't find another crazy group like them".

Everybody agreed; even Kurama. He didn't want another scene of his best friend dying to be stuck in his head.

**A/N: I'm wondering if I should make Kurama have a human form or an anthro form or just be the way he is right now; having him to be his 8 foot tall form. Review!**


	11. Dreams aren't Real, Right?

**A/N: After reading Wesdog101's review, I've decided to have no human Kurama or anthro Kurma but just Kurama.**

**Chapter 11**

Minato was in a cage deep underground in some kind hideout. Caged like some kind of animal that's going to be used for some kind of sick experiment. His appearance now looked a little different. His clothes were ripped and his hair longer. There was also some facial hair going on.

HIs ears picked up a sound coming from outside the cage and his eyes looked at the visitor. There was Orochimaru; standing there in his snake glory.

Eyes glaring in anger, he asked for the 100th second time, "Where is Kushina?"

Orochimaru only looked smugly at his prisoner. "As I said many times before, she is in safe hands". He then tried his best not to laugh. "Or rather, she's in a dark cage awaiting for you to save her."

"You monster!"

He only waved off the comment. "Oh please, I've called worse."

More rage built inside Minato like a thief stealing your 10000 dollar bill. Then a sharp pain to the side his neck suddenly appeared. He then grasped the pain, hoping it would help if he did. It didn't. The pain came from the Cursed Seal of Heaven.

Orochimaru smiled at the scene before him. "It looks like the curse mark I placed on you is reacting to your emotions".

His eyes only glared more fiercely at him.

"You really are a strange test subject.", Orochimaru continued. "Not only have you've been able to resist using much of your chakra during the tests I laid upon you, but you were somehow able to escape your prison no matter where I put you. If it weren't for that then I'd have much more time outside collecting more materials for my tests than keeping a close eye on you, but it looks like I have to sacrifice a few things to keep my favorite test subject."

"Shut up!"

"Oh I don't think you would want me to stop talking. My next words involve your village."

"What are you planning?"

"Despite your incredible will, the curse mark I've planted on you will take over. Once that happens, I'll implant a poison into your system that will allow me to control you, but you'll still be aware of your actions. Then you and my forces will attack the leaf village so you can watch the people you were chosen to protect die."

"I hate you!"

"Congratulations; you're the 100th person to say that. Anyways, once that's all done, I will take over your body to increase my lifespan so I can continue what I do best; bringing presents for all the weak children who seek revenge, and by presents I mean power."

Minato tilted his head in confusion. "Really?"

A smiled appeared on his lips. "Of course. Then after that, I will then proceed to take over their bodies to continue my work."

Minato's fists clenched in anger. "I won't let that happen!"

A white finger pointed to the black marks spreading around the fourth hokage's body. "Well it looks like to me you're letting it happen."

Orochimaru laughed evilly while Minato looked at his body in fear as black fiery marks covered his body.

**(Scene Change)**

Naruko sat up from her furry bed after having a bad cliche dream of her parents in danger.

It's been five years since the chunin exams. Naruko won the finals thanks to a precise aim with her kunai but sadly, Kio and Nia were unable to beat their opponents in the preliminary part of the exams. During the five years, not much has happened; leaving Naruko and Kurama to spend as much time with each other in their hidden spot in the forest.

Kurama opened his eyes at the feeling of his friend's position change. A yawn left him before saying, "Morning Naruko, you're up early."

She rubbed sleep from her eyes before answering, "Just another bad dream of my parents."

Kurama sighed in sadness. Ever since Naruko told him about her problems about her parents disappearance, she felt as though she can tell Kurama all her problems, which he happily obliged. The recent problem in her life were multiple dreams about her parent's whereabouts. No matter how much comfort the fox gave her, the dreams would not stop.

"Is it about that guy named Orochimaru and your father in a cage while your mother is somewhere unknown?"

"Yeah…"

His large hands removed her off his chest. "Like I said before, just ignore them. Dreams can't really show you what's going on in real life."

"Yeah I guess,"

Together, they stretched their stiff bodies, facing each other.

It was then that Kurama couldn't help but notice and admire Naruko's 17 year old body. She started from a small cute five year old to a tall(but still considered small compared to him) beautiful young women with regular sized breasts and toned slender form. Her long blonde wavy hair nearly fell to her knees.

While Kurama was staring, Naruko couldn't help notice a few appearances in boys, or more accurately, Kurama. Now that she was 17 Naruko finally noticed his well built muscles that his fur tried to hide. She couldn't help but wonder how handsome his fox face looked with his smile while his white sharp teeth gleamed in the sunlight and in the moonlight.

Time passed and the two finally noticed their lullin gaze and looked away, blushing simultaneously.

"We should… head back to the village before my brother finds out," Naruko told him, breaking the silence in the air.

Kurama bent down for her to climb on. "Yeah, we probably should".

**A/N: Review and check out my greek mythology story called "The Minotaur and his Girl"**


	12. Happy or Sad Birthday?

**Chapter 12**

Kurama, Naruko, and Naruto were eating at their favorite noodle shop. The two humans were discussing about a very special day tomorrow while the hungry fox was eating his bowl of noodles.

"Come on Naruko,", her brother said, "you haven't had a birthday party since you were five and I think you definitely need one on your 18th birthday."

She only sighed as she played with her food, not happy about going through the same talk. It is true Naruko hasn't had a birthday party since her parent's disappearance, but that was because she stayed away from the village on her birthdays just to avoid them. It just wasn't right to not have her parents with her during celebrations of her birth.

Her hand pinched the bridge of her nose as an attempt stop an oncoming headache.

Eyes closed she responded with, "But it's not right without Mom and Dad. Mom's delicious food won't be there and Dad's lame jokes aren't there either so what's the point?"

Her brother slammed his fist onto the table, furious at his sister's words and catching the attention of Kurama.

Eyes glaring, he scolded, "Dammit, I know that already!"

This brought her eyes to open and look at her brother.

He continued, "Listen Naruko, we're ninja and we're suppose to get used to the idea of the people we love dead in our lives. Mom and Dad are no exception so get used to the idea of them dead!"

Now Naruko was a tough person. A poison that can cause immense pain to the body? Doesn't matter; she'll just laugh it off. A deep wound that can cause most people whimpering to death? That's weak in her standards. However, a talk from her brother that their parents are officially dead? She broke down crying, her hands covering her face to hide the tears.

Angered by this, Kurama tackled Naruto to the ground, paw raised to slash at his neck.

Fear of being used as a weapon wasn't Kurama's number one fear. At least not anymore; that was a long time ago. What scared him the most was someone hurting Naruko and that he wasn't there to fix the problem.

"H-hey Kurama, what was that for?", he nervously asked.

Usually, the fox tackled him playfully when ordered by his sister to have a little fun. Being tackled hard to the ground by him and growling so fiercely worried him.

Naruko wiped the last of her tears and told Kurama, "Stop it Kurama. He was only trying to help me so please get off of him."

The fox only grunted in response and got off Naruto and looked at his friend in sympathy. She still couldn't get over the fact that her parent's are dead.

She beckoned him to jump on her shoulder. "Come on, lets go."

He did what he was told and the two began to leave.

Before they can leave, Naruto asked his sister still on the ground, "Naruko, before you leave, just please come home to have your party. I've already told all the people we know to stop by and celebrate with us; so please come home?"

She nodded her head with her back facing her brother.

**(Back in the forest)**

Kurama was in his 8 ft form laying on the ground with Naruko in his arms.

Somehow, being so close to each other made him feel uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. The same could be said for Naruko if she wasn't so depressed about her now unavoidable birthday party.

Kurama had heard of human parties. He knows that it is filled with so much fun with celebrations when friends and families are involved. So what was the deal of Naruko's refusal to a party that's all about her?

"Hey Naruko," he said to get her attention from twirling his chest fur with her finger, "if I were you I wouldn't feel sad about going to a fun party."

"Well I'm not going to the party anyway.", she stated.

He raised an eyebrow. "You lied to him?"

Naruko buried her face into his fur. "Yeah", she answered, her voice a little muffled.

The feeling of her lips against his body made him shiver a little in pleasure.

Naruko noticed and asked, "What's wrong?"

He decided to lie by lifting her off from his chest and saying to her, "I'm worried of your social life that's all."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't need a social life when you're with me you know."

Kurama tried his best not to show the obvious blush he had making the fur on his cheeks look a little redder.

"Naruko, as your friend, please promise me that you will attend the party for my sake."

"But I don't wanna go!", she whined.

"Then as what teenage humans say, do me a solid and go."

She folded her arms. "Fine."

A smile graced the fox's lips.

**(At Naruko's house during the night)**

Naruko opened the door to her house along with Kurama on her shoulder. She was unsurprised as everyone she knew yelled out surprise. There was of course her brother. Her favorite senseis like Yoko and Moto and Obito. The entire group of team Kakashi was there for some reason. Itachi was there also for some reason. Kiyo and Nia were also there, unknowingly holding hands like lovers do.

The look of her house changed. They were multiple colorful balloons floating around. Some tied to something and some not; leaving them to rub against the ceiling. Many party streamers were either left on the floor or on the many piece of furniture in the house. Many boxes of presents were left besides the far corner of her house. Plates of delicious food were left on the large red table where her mom used to place her own large amounts of food'; leaving everybody not to bring their own because of no room for more.

Naruko sighed and was greeted by many of her quests which she greeted back with a fake smile. Kurama was the only one to notice her discomfort.

**(2 hours later)**

Naruko was silently crying in the forest on a rather large high tree branch after punching her brother in the face. Something about her not being happy with the party.

She heard the sound of somebody landing behind her but she didn't bother checking it out. She didn't feel like doing anything except except crying.

A large hand picked up her body so their faces looked at each other in the eyes. One pair with caring in them and the other with sadness.

"Took me some time to find you but I did thanks to your beautiful scent", he explained to her, hoping his compliment would cheer her up.

An arm wiped the remaining tears away. "Whatever", she scoffed at him.

"Attitude", Kurama playfully remarked.

This brought a playful giggle from her. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it?"

"This."

He then threw her off the to the side with her back facing the oncoming ground.

"Kurama you jerk!"

She then did a couple of spins in the air and landed perfectly on the ground. A sight in front of her caught her attention. It was another present that she hasn't seen before back in the party. It was a small pink box with purple polka dots and a purple ribbon. Her hands picked it up and shook it.

That's when Kurama landed in front her, causing some fallen leaves to float around him.

She held out the box to him. "How did you manage this?"

"I got some help from Nia. It's pretty hard to get help when you can't talk to them."

"What's inside it?"

"I believe you're suppose to open it to find out", he pointed out to her.

"All right all right I will."

Pale hands undid the ribbon and it fell to the grass. She opened the flaps of the box and was surprised to find what she really wanted in her birthday. All of her presents given to her were all boring things for adults. The present that Kurama gave her however, was a new Volcan 300. Something that her brother refused to make despite how easy it was to make one.

Her body jumped towards him and doing her best to wrap her arms around his neck with one hand carrying her new Volcan 300. "Thank you", she finally told him.

He sighed in happiness and wrapped his arms around her. "Your welcome and happy birthday."

"You're forgetting something", she proclaimed to him.

"And what might that be?"

"The happy birthday song of course!"

"But I don't know it."

"Fine then dummy I'll sing it for you and then you'll have to sing it for me."

Her soft voice sang the song beautifully and slowly. His strong voice sang the song majestically and slowly. Naruko fell asleep as he finished the last word.

He laid down on to the grass and kissed Naruko's forehead. "I love you Naruko", he told her before falling asleep too.


	13. Horrible Movie Night

**A/N: Just a little something before everything goes to hell**

**Chapter 13**

"So uh… Kurama, do you want to see a movie tonight?", Naruko asked him. Kurama had told her that she could take him anywhere where she wanted like a pet, but it didn't feel right for her. She wanted to think of him as a friend, not some animal that she owned. Meaning that she had to ask him if it was alright for them to go to certain places.

He nodded his head and said, "Sure, why not? What kind of movie is it?"

Naruko held out a poster to him and he froze. It was the god forsaken Twilight movie. The one with sparkling homosexual gay vampires and a girl with absolutely no charisma. Despite him being an ancient fox, he had heard tales about this movie, and none of them were good. After many stutterings, he managed to say, "I… think it's a great movie."

Even with Kurama's best acting, Naruko could sense his true feelings. Nia told her that she watched the movie with Kiyo and that it was the best movie ever made. Kiyo, however, told her that Nia forced him to watch it and that it was the worst movie he had ever seen; filled with sparkling homosexual gay vampires and a boring girl with absolutely no charisma. Naruko trusted Nia more than Kiyo so she decided to see the movie. "You don't have to see the movie if you don't want to", she said, head down in disappoint.

"Oh don't be like that Naruko, of course I want to see the movie. Who knows, it might be fun."

She hugged him with so much love and tightness, that he was unable to breath for 5 seconds. "This is going to be the greatest experience in our lives Kurama! Just you watch!". Oh how she was wrong.

**(After watching a movie that only insane girls could find good)**

"That was the worst movie in my entire life!", Naruko shouted, as she and Kurama exited through the theater doors. The citizens around her looked at Naruko as if she was a crazy snake person that did dangerous experiments on people. Never had anyone heard a girl call Twilight the worst movie in their entire lives. They were usually just shrieking in excitement while dragging their unenthusiastic boyfriends. All except the pissed off Naruko, who spent a lot of money to see it.

Speaking of the movie, Kurama was asleep on Naruko's lap throughout the entire time. The Twilight fans were too into the movie to hear his loud snores.

"Sorry about the bad movie, Kurama", she told him.

He let out a yawn before saying, "It's all right. Let's just go home and sleep. I'm tired."

Naruko agreed, hoping that she would dream about her throwing kunais at every sparkling vampire she saw.

**A/N: Please don't hate me Twilight fans**


	14. The Starts Of Something New

**Chapter 14**

Minato Uzumaki was perched on a roof, the darkness of night concealing his body. Not even the light of the moon can find him. His attire was now different; wearing grey garbs, black pants, and a thick purple rope wrapped around his waist tied into a knot. He was truly in league with Orochimaru.

Jumping from roof to roof, he placed a kunai with strange markings on it while his face showed regret. Regret that he was betraying the people he was chosen to protect even though it was against his will.

You see, Orochimaru was able to make a more advanced version of the Flying Thunder God Technique after years of extensive research. With one hand sign, Orochimaru or Minato could teleport a squadron of their army to wherever each kunai was at.

He placed the final kunai on what he recognized was his own house. Memories flooded his mind; most of them was about his daughter and son, together, smiling up at him while he gave them a smile of his own. Even though the poison forced him not to talk like what Orochimaru had ordered, with great effort, he managed to say, "I'm sorry", to the unaware citizens of the village of what was about to happen.

**(Scene Change)**

Team Obito was walking down a road where various shops to their left and right harbored people who were lit by the hanging lanterns. Kurama was held close to Naruko's chest.

With a bored look on his face and hands behind his head, Kiyo told his fellow comrades, "Man, I'm bored. I can't seem to remember the last exciting thing we did together, guys."

"What about that mission where we had to save that lady that was lost in the forest from a monster?", Nia suggested.

Kiyo gave her a hard stare. "You mean the monster that was a actually a small dog which Kurama scared away easily; not to mention the lady wasn't even lost. She was like five feet away from the village entrance. How can you call that, "lost"?"

Naruko wasn't paying attention to the two's conversation. Instead, she was trying to figure out a strange feeling. It was her gut telling her that something strange was about to happen. Her gut had saved her and her teammates lives before in the chunin exams so there was no way that this feeling was nothing.

Kurama felt the same way. Throughout his entire life, he had been able to develop a sense of awareness when there was danger nearby. Actually, the danger seemed to be everywhere, giving the worried fox a sense of dread. Things were gonna happen soon.

"Naruko? Kurama?", Nia asked the two, snapping them out of their thoughts. "You two seem a little… distant. What's the problem?"

Wanting nothing but to protect her friends, Naruko gave Nia and Kiyo a long speech about how they were all gonna die.

"Pffffffffft,", Kiyo said, "since when was your gut right?"

Naruko pretended to think about it. "Oh, I don't know? How about the time my instincts warned me about the kunai nearly coming in contact with your face?", she pointed out to him.

"Oh shit you're right.. What do we do then?"

"Look for anything suspicious in the village. You know like mysterious people wearing cloak or people wearing really weird things like a purple rope tied around their waists. Me and Kurama will decide what to do in case something happens."

Nia and Kiyo nodded their heads before they disappeared from the blonde girl, leaving her a and her fox alone in the middle of the street.

Naruko looked down at her friend. "Let's talk somewhere privately."

Kurama nodded his head, giving her the sign of yes. The two then fled away from the street and found a good private spot on a nearby roof. The fox freed himself from her hold and dropped down to ground. He turned around and told her, "So you have that same feeling too?"

"Yeah, I do and the feeling is really annoying.."

Kurama laughed a little. "It annoys me too."

The way that Kurama smiled and laughed made Naruko blush a little. He looked so cute and handsome at the same time, despite him being a demon fox; not to mention his well built muscles and the soft feeling of his fur brushing against her skin. Her blush darkened when he noticed her stare and instantly stopped laughing; his eyes locking with hers.

The way the moon shined behind her made Kurama rethink how beautiful she really was, again. He knows how smooth her skin is everytime they hug. He knows how silky her blonde hair is when he would sit on her head or when they would occasionally cover his face when he slept at her house. He would never feel this way to any other female except this human, which Naruko would probably feel honored if she knew.

Thinking was no longer an option as Naruko knelt down to be eye leveled with Kurama. "Kurama, if something bad happens…", she started but hesitated.

He sensed her fear. "No, nothing horrible will happen while I'm here", he proudly stated.

She smiled at how brave he was, making her fall for him even more. "Well then, if nothing bad will happen then I might as well do it then." Kurama gave her a questioning look before both of her hands held his head closer to hers; their lips meeting.

Kurama was wide eyed. He had never done this before but he recalled that this is what humans called, "a kiss." It took sometime for Kurama to mimic Naruko's movements but he managed.

Their makeout session would have escalated if a voice from nowhere suddenly said, "Dafuq?"


	15. Drugged

**Chapter 15**

Kurama couldn't believe it. The first kiss he had was seen by a group of grey robe wearing humans; or at least they almost looked human.. They had some terribly noticeable things about them. One had dangerous looking crab pincers for hands along with a huge zit on his face.

Another was a girl who had way too many spikes on her body and none on her face and head, overly long fingernails, grey hair, and grey stony colored skin that made her look like a walking talking statue.

The last two were guys each with a small head growing from their necks. The bigger heads were smiling while the smaller ones were frowning.

The one with spikes said, "A girl kissing a fox? Alright, now I've seen everything"

One of the Mister Two Heads said, "What about one of my famous farts you always seem to miss every time?"

She gave him a dirty look. "Like I would want to see a buffoon let loose his gasses for entertainment." She looked at her sharp long fingernails with glee. "My sort of entertainment is well… more violent." By violent she means playing with their enemies while the wounds she gave them slowly bleed to death.

"Ok alright, who the hell are you guys?" Kurama heard Naruko ask. These freaks looked like they were looking for trouble.

Spiky Girl only smiled wickedly yet sadly at them. "We're nobodies."

"Nobodies?"

"Yes, nobodies. Failed experiments that have managed to survive and become one of Lord Orochimaru's army. If I were to say who was the strongest, I would say it was me. My almost perfect indestructible body has the power to destroy ¼ of your pathetic village."

Kurama rolled her eyes at her opinions. 'Bitch please,' he thought 'I can destroy this village without even trying.'

"Indestructible eh?" Naruko asked interested. "Nothing's indestructible when it comes to my fists." Or at least that's what Naruko thought. She has never encountered a material that wouldn't at least crack when she punched it.

Spiky Girl (that's her name now) raised an eyebrow, clearly wanting to test that theory. The people that she has trained with failed to get close because of her sharp spikes that was almost everywhere on her body. Even if they did managed to get past her sharp spikes, her skin and bones was too tough for them to make even a dent; leaving her to be Orochimaru's favorite failed test subject. The only problem that made her a hopeless case was the fact that she could only make her spikes grow longer; not shrink; meaning that if she decided to grow them, then she had to have something super sharp to cut them off. They were a part of her body so cutting them off was extremely painful so losing them was the only option when they became too long.

She cracked her fingers. "Feeling confident, huh? Alright then, I'll let you have the first strike."

"Big mistake,Spiky. The first strike always win."

"Maybe that's what they taught you during your training, but my training is a little different. Come at me if you wanna see the difference."

Angered by her arrogance, Naruko took out three kunais from her pouch and threw them with perfect accuracy straight at Spikey's face.

She raised both of her hands to block the oncoming kunais and was successful when they harmlessly bounced off her hard skin. "Is that all you got?" She removed her view blocking hands only to come face to face with a furious blonde girl with a fist aimed directly at her spikeless forehead. When fist and forehead came into contact, it sent a huge shock wave that sent Spikey's companions to fly off and shout out in unison, "We're blasting off again!"

Meanwhile, Kurama watched in horror as Spiky grabbed Naruko's wrist, the spikes on the palm of her hand piercing it, and threw her carelessly off to the side. Blood was left in the air as she fell into a dark alley. Spiky then turned her attention to the angry Kurama and playfully remarked, "U mad bro?"

"You bitch!" he retorted, not caring if anybody found out he could talk "I'll fucking kill you!" He considered biting her shoulder but decided not to. Like anybody would try to bite a shoulder that had spikes on it. A condensed Tailed Beast Bomb was another option but he didn't want to cause _too_ much damage to the village. He knew Naruko would hate him if he did. So there was only one option: run around and annoy the crap out of her. And he did just that.

Occasionally, he would use her head as a launching pad and fire an uncompressed Tailed Beast Bomb in the air, not powerful enough to decimate half of the village of course, but enough for her to stagger and give him a dirty look that said, "Laugh while you can you little shit."

Then things got a little difficult. Whenever she tried to swipe at him with her spiked arm, she would make her spikes grow a little longer in hopes of an extra reach would hit him. It nearly did but Kurama was too fast and the extra length was slowing her down.

Kurama stopped when he was a good distance away from his very pissed off opponent who was now breathing heavily. Moving her heavy body took a lot of energy. "Ready to give up now?"

"Shut it you talking furball." She drew back her palm that somehow had some green yellowish liquid coming out of the tips of her spikes. "You underestimate my power!"

Before Kurama could even blink, she thrusted her palm; the spikes growing longer and faster towards him as he tried jumping out of the way but ultimately failed when multiple poison tipped spikes pierced his chest. However, they didn't even go that deep into his body. He hardly felt it at all.

"It's all over for you now, foxy. The drug that I gave you should start working any minute now."

"Your drug won't work on me. I'm an ancient walking talking badass demon fox with huge amounts of chakra that can blow you up into oblivion, Spiky."

"That may be true, but your body functions like all other living things. The drug will work up to your brain and make you live in a world filled with your deepest desires. It's impossible to escape your dream because every life form with intelligence would never want to leave."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever hea-" Kurama fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

"Well, that's that."

Out of nowhere, a white hand was placed on her shoulder. "You did very well against a small puny fox, young lady."

She turned around to face the terrifying snake man himself; giving her that mysterious grin of his. Remembering her manners, she quickly bowed while her long palm spikes was facing directly behind her so she wouldn't accidentally stab him. "Lord Orochimaru, I'm sorry for taking so long! That damn fox actually had some skills that prevented me from killing him right away. Speaking of killing, please allow me to do so right now."

He waved off her request. "No we can't kill him now." Before she could protest he continued, "When this is all over, I will find a way to absorb all his enormous chakra he possesses."

"Enormous charka? That little fox's chakra is enormous? That's ridiculous!"

"Oh? Have you not considered the strange red balls of chakra he was firing at you?"

She felt embarrassed when he questioned her skills.

"Only the tailed beasts are capable of doing that."

Her eyes widened. Despite living most of her life in one of Orochimaru's hideouts, she had heard tales of their destructive power. "R-really?"

"Yes really. If he had revealed his true form then the amount of the drug you gave him would've have been insufficient to subdue him that quickly."

"I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"_Clearly _you weren't." Orochimaru opened his mouth to take out his Sword of Kusanagi and acted as if nothing strange happened. "Now hold out your arm so I can cut off your spikes."

As soon as she held out her arm, he slashed it multiple times, completely cutting off any spikes and leaving circles of blood on it. Her eyes were closed tight to fight off the immense pain of something that's part of her being cut clean off. When it was all over, her grey skin formed new shorter spikes to replace the longer ones.

"Now go collect my new specimen", he commanded her.

Spiky turned around only to find the sleeping fox gone and in his place was a small pool of blood. She turned around to face the disappointed Orochimaru and begged, "Forgive me master! If I had not wasted time waiting for my body to repair, I could've captured him!"

He only closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, made an annoyed expression on his face, and sighed. "Don't worry. The tailed beast was only a bonus in my plan."

"And what is your plan exactly?"

He held out his arms in the air. "Look around you. What do you see?"

Her head looked around to see houses on fire, pathetic villagers screaming and running, and leaf ninja trying to fight back against Orochimaru's army. "I see… chaos."

"Exactly. It is the leaf ninja's job to ensure that their pathetic village is safe. That also mean they won't be there to protect my target."

"Your target, sir?"

He then turned his back to her. "Follow me."

Meanwhile, Naruko was laying down in a dark alley with a snoring Kurama in her arms. She could hear the destruction that was happening in her village but didn't bother to get up. She hit the hard floor with her head pretty hard and the wounds on her wrist didn't help either. So during her resting time she thought everything that has happened. Well, not everything. She mainly focused on when she kissed Kurama.

It was suppose to be a _friend kiss_; if that even exists. Not two people in love kissing each other before they die and all that cliche stuff.

The giant headache in her head was making her sight go blurry. She was gonna black out while all her friends are fighting. Sucks to be her.


	16. Kurama's Family

**Chapter 16**

Kurama woke up but felt too tired to open his eyes. He guessed he was sleeping to his side on a bed. A very large and comfortable bed at that with a red blanket covering him. But he wasn't sleeping alone. Something was in his arms. He strained to open one eye to look down to see a beautiful blonde woman wearing blue pajamas snuggling close to his red chest fur. He let out a yawn before saying, "Naruko, wake up."

That didn't wake her up at all except causing her to bury her face deeper into his fur. So he tried shaking her head carefully with a clawed hand. She stirred a little and mumbled something incomprehensible. "Totietowae."

"C'mon, Naruko. We gotta check on the kids." That got her to wake up. You see, Naruko gave birth to four kids. Wondering how it happened? Well, it all started when Naruko asked him about how long he lived and honestly, he didn't really know. But there was one solution to give her a lifespan like his; make her his mate. Some magic mumbo jumbo that I don't want to go deep into explaining was the way how it worked. The bite mark he gave her was like a more animalized version of the human wedding ring. To think it all happened after he single handedly saved the village when that spiked girl's drug failed to put him down. Not only that, but the humans of the village accepted him as a hero and protector of the village and treated him with great respect.

However, the past events seemed strange to him. They went by fast. Maybe a little _too fast._ It was as if they were implanted into his mind so he could understand why he is here so he wouldn't suspect that this was some dream world filled with his desires. But that's silly talk. So he shrugged off the thought to focus on today.

With great willpower, he unwrapped his arms around Naruko and got off the bed along with her. He stood about 8 feet tall. Any taller and his head would hit their bedroom's ceiling. He looked through the large clear windows that showed how peaceful everything was in the village. Just the way he preferred everything to be with his new family.

**(Meanwhile)**

Nia and Kiyo laid Naruko and Kurama on a table in a storage room filled with barrels and crates surrounding them.

Nia looked at her friend/boyfriend worriedly. "How do we wake them up?" she asked him.

He cracked his fingers. "I have no idea how to wake up Kurama but I do know how to bring back Naruko. The situation is like Disney's Sleeping Beauty. All I have to do is kiss her in the lips and-"

A punch to the head stopped him instantly. "YOU'RE NOT KISSING HER!"

He held out his hands in fear and defeat. "Fine. We'll just wait for them to wake up."

**(Back in Kurama's dream)**

Kurama watched his six year old son and daughter argue in front of him on the living room's couch.

His daughter, Sonia, was human but with more fox like appearances. Red fox ears was in her black hair; not only that but her eyes held his red fox eyes.

His son, Simon, was nowhere near looking human. His appearance was more demon fox. He had reddish orange fur just like his father but with a tinge of blonde in it. He also had orange eyes. Probably the combination of his mother's blue eyes and his father's red eyes.

"DC superheroes are way better than Marvel's heroes!" Simon shouted proudly to his sister. Throughout the years, he had found some sort of interest in DC heroes. While his sister did the opposite.

"Nuh uh! Marvel has way better superheroes than DC! It's fact!" she retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, DC has Batman, the superhero of Gotham village!"

"He doesn't have any super powers so that doesn't make him a superhero. I would have expected you to mention Superman. He's way cooler than Batman but less awesome than any hero from Marvel."

"You're right about him not having any powers but that's because he's a not kunai proof alien from outer space that can defy gravity like Superman. But you know what he can do?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Be incredibly awesome!" he finished.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Now kids," Naruko said, coming through the bedroom door, now changed into her ninja uniform, "don't be so loud or else you'll wake up your little brother." In her arms was a sleeping blonde furred fox with a booger bubble in his nose.

"Mom!" Simon piped up, "Sonia thinks Marvel is better than DC! Which isn't true!"

"Of course it's true!" Sonia shouted.

Naruko was too busy rocking the waking baby so it was time for Kurama to take action. "Your mother and I didn't buy all those comics so you two can argue. Can't we all agree that some people like DC and others like Marvel?"

That only caused brother and sister to glare at each other more fiercely. "NO!" they both said simultaneously.

An idea popped into his head. "I've got an idea. How about you two dress up as your favorite superheroes and fight?"

**(30 minutes later)**

Kurama and Naruko were watching their kids fight.

In the middle of the living room stood a fox in a costume. He wore a grey T-shirt with with a black bat symbol on his chest. His face wore a black cowl that covered his eyes with white lenses and covered his long ears with black. It was all made thanks to his mother.

In front of him was his sister. She wore a blue spandex with a white star on her chest along with a red skirt, boots, and gloves. In her hand was a round shield decorated with circular red and blue stripes and a white star in the middle. She held out the shield to him. "I bet Batman would be jealous if he saw how awesome Captain America looks with his unbreakable shield."

Simon's face grew angrier. "He wouldn't be jealous. He's Batman. Besides, he has Batmobile while Captain America only has a flimsy shield."

"It's not flimsy! It's unbreakable!"

"Whatever. Batman is better than your steroid using hero."

"Okay, that's it! You're dead!" She charged at her brother with full fury, shield raised to cut off his head.

Kurama's attention was soon brought up behind him when a door opened. "Hey guys, I'm back from school," a female voice filled the room. Kurama turned to see his oldest child, a 10 year old human girl with no appearance like his except for her eyes; everything else was her mother's. She wore a green T-shirt and orange shorts"What's going on?" She looked at her younger sister whose hands were pinning Simon's arms to the floor.

The fighting siblings looked at their big sister in embarrassment. "Hi big sis, how was school?" they both said.

She rolled her eyes at them. "You two are so immature, you know? It's like so embarrassing to be with you guys."

"Hey no fair!" they both said at the same time again, "You're only like 10 years old so you can't call us immature!"

"Well someone has to be the mature one around here."

In Naruko's arms, the little blonde fox cub opened his blue eyes and clapped his small furry hands, laughing adorably. "Funny!"

Kurama was struck with awe. His youngest son said his first word!

"Funny! Funny!" he continued.

Kurama was accepted by humans, Naruko was his mate, he has a nice home, and he has a family. Everything was perfect and he wouldn't have it any other way. Too bad the real Naruko was about to invade his dreams.


	17. Heartbroken

**Chapter 17**

Naruko widened her eyes to see a blonde fox cub laughing and clapping in her arms. What the hell?

She was dreaming about using vampires as target practice and the next thing you know, she's in an impressive house with large expensive furniture and a 72 inch plasma T.V with Netflix.

Very nice but very weird. Since when the hell did she have all of this cool stuff including a fox cub with her eyes and blonde? The only possible way for the cub to be here was if she and Kurama had-

'NO!' she thought loudly. There was no way they did it. She didn't even love him! He was her best friend and NOT her husband or mate or whatever it was called between a demon fox and a human. IT WAS NOT LOVE, OKAY. JUST FRIENDSHIP. Or so she thought.

Deep down inside, her heart was telling her to just tell him that she loved him while her brain was telling her heart to shut the hell up.

Mr. Brain says, "If you tell him then you'll most likely be rejected and be called a disgusting human. Sure, you kissed him and he didn't object to it, but did you see the surprised look in his eyes before you closed your own? Your FRIEND was too confused to even stop so it wasn't a real kiss."

Ms. Heart says, "Oh you are so perfect for Kurama, Naruko. I'm certain that he loves you as much as you love him."

"But I don't love him!" Naruko responded back.

"Sure you don't," Miss Heart said sarcastically.

"Stop talking to the voices in your head, Naruko, and focus on the strange people in front of you," Mr. Brain reminded her.

"All right all right I will."

Okay, so there was four people in front of her. Two giant foxes, one obviously being Kurama and the other not so sure about, and two human girls except one had fox ears in her black hair. What else was she missing? Godzilla?

Kurama removed his gaze from his children and looked happily at his mate, only to frown when he saw her confused look. Everybody should be smiling and laughing when they saw their children fight for something pointless. So what was wrong?

"Naruko?" he asked, "What's wrong? You seem a little out of it."

"Nothing's wrong, Kurama!" she blurted out desperately, "I'm just wondering how all of this happened."

"Really? Remember when you were like five years old I told you how babies were born?"

She didn't like where this was going. "You mean we actually-"

He smiled like it was the best thing in the world. "Yes, Naruko. We did it and got ourselves a happy family. Isn't that great?"

She gave no answer. Instead, she retreated back to the bedroom, with a horrid expression on her face.

Simon tugged his father's arm and asked, "Dad, what's wrong with Mom?"

* * *

><p>Naruko looked at her youngest son sadly who in turn was doing the same. "You wouldn't happen to know how I got here, would you?" she asked him.<p>

He gave her a puzzled look. That's pretty helpful.

The door opened, drawing her attention from the demon fox cub to the full grown demon fox. "Hey Kurama, what's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you."

"Well, here I am. Now what?"

Kurama sat on the bed and placed her and his son in his lap. He then bent down to kiss her but was harshly rejected by the smack of Naruko's hand.

"What were you doing!" she exclaimed.

"Trying to kiss you," he said sheepishly, his hand trying to rub the pain away. "It's what mates do."

"But I'm not your mate. I'm your best friend and best friends don't freakin kiss each other and do it to have babies. So quit thinking that we're mates already," she replied coldly to him.

Kurama widened his eyes in her sudden outburst; Naruko did too. Never had she been so mean to her childhood friend; only to others.

"But can't you remember all those times we spent together ever? All those times we kissed? All those times you cried into my arms when something bad happened?" he tried reminding her.

"Ok, bear with me. Do you remember _feeling_ anything in those events."

Realization finally dawned upon him. She was right. Just because he remembers what he and his mate did together doesn't mean it really happened. There was no feeling in his memories.. What he thought was years of love was fake. And he absolutely hated that fact.

"My guess is that this is some dream world filled with your desires. Now the question is, how do we get out of here?"

Then as if on cue, the door swung open and revealed nothing but a bright blue light. Not only that, but the room around them started to literally fall into pieces.

"I don't think we need to find a way back. You shattered my dreams anyways," Kurama muttered sadly.

Naruko took notice and said, "I'm sorry, Kurama. But remember when you told me that dreams aren't real?"

He nodded his head, too depressed to even speak.

She got off him and placed the baby on the floor. "C'mon, let's go home."

With held hands, the two left the crumbling world.

But Naruko and Kurama weren't the only ones that escaped. The demon fox cub crawled to the door before Kurama's entire dream world fell into pieces.


	18. Team Zetsu blasts off!

**Chapter 18**

Both Naruko and Kurama locked eyes with each other as they awoke on the metal table. By instinct, the blonde girl hugged her red fox close to her chest, happy that the two made it out just fine. However, Kurama didn't feel happy as usual when she hugged him. He preferred to be hugged by his _mate_, not his _best friend. _

"Momma? Dadda?" a voice said in the direction of Kiyo and Nia.

To their surprise, it was the little blonde fox cub from the dream world, cuddled in Nia's arms. Because of happiness, he couldn't help but jump into Naruko's own arms and snuggle against her chest, purring with in bliss.

She looked at Nia for an answer but got a shrug instead. "Ok then, mind telling me how all of this happened?"

Nia stepped up to answer but Kiyo beat her to it and said, "Well it all started when you told us to go out patrolling. Everything looked okay until we met this huge monster! Wait, scratch that. More like 10 huge monsters! I told Nia to stand back as I fought them but I was badly injured when one managed to survive my super special awesome attack. I shouted to her, 'RUN! GO! GET TO DA CHOPPA!' Then she ran, leaving me to fight the last monster, me injured close to death. But, I used my ultimate move! The kamehameha which I totally didn't get the name from reading the Dragon Ball Z manga. When the monster was obliterated, I searched for Nia far and wide, only to find her next to you guy's bodies, half close to death. So I used my expert healing skills to-"

A smack from Nia stopped him. "Ow! That hurts!" he shouted, trying to rub the pain away in the back of his head.

"Well good because I can tell them what actually happened."

"And what did happen?" Naruko asked,

"In a nutshell, we went on patrol; found nothing; came back to find you two unconscious; brought you here; and a portal opened up in Kurama's head; before I could even blink, a fox cub came out."

Kurama almost broke the "no talking" rule when he barely remembered that he wasn't suppose to talk in front of other humans. I mean, who wouldn't when you hear someone say that your dream son literally popped out your body? But luckily, Naruko asked for him. "Let me get this straight. The fox I'm holding right now," she emphasized by pointing at the innocent looking cub, "came right out of Kurama's body."

"Kurama's head," she corrected.

Naruko jumped off the table with her so called _baby_ safely in her arms. "Okay, whatever. Come on guys, let's go find the person who kicked my ass so we can kick theirs don't worry about us not finding them. Kurama's nose can help track their scent." She looked at him with trust in her eyes but sadly, she saw his lack of trust in his eyes as he slowly nodded his head.

"Here it is, the hokage's vault." Orochimaru said, his hand held out to show his servant the huge steel vault door that held all the precious items recovered by previous leaders throughout time.

Spikey Girl looked at her master to ask something important, but found a pool of purple sludge in his place instead. Very slowly, it headed towards the steel vault, melting its door in contact as the sludge spreaded. When all was done, a new sight hidden by the now melted door appeared. Ancient jeweled weapons were hanged on the walls and multiple shelves of dusty old artifacts were lined up vertically, but half were spread apart to allow a straight narrow path leading towards a small glass dome at the end of the room. The dome sat on a wooden stand and what resided in it it was… a piece of black hair? With all the sacrifices her friends made in the battle, she and her master came here for a piece of hair? What a load of shi-

Her thoughts were broken when the sludge reformed in front of her, the purple stuff somehow being able to stand up taller with each passing second until the vampire pale form of Orochimaru appeared, smirking at the knowledge she didn't seem to have.

His plan was simple, use his rejects as a distraction and go for the gold, or hair to be specific. Anybody would have that this plan was completely insane for a hair, but anybody would have understood that this plan was perfect for the hair protected by multiple ninja(who were now gone) and a huge steel vault door belonged to the first hokage, Hashirama. But of course, he used to have his own sample of the first's DNA but gave up on the experiment when too many have died; test subjects were getting harder to find these days. So the snake lord decided to cover his tracks the best way possible by setting up an extremely explosive tag that will detonate on the first person who entered that hideout. However, as soon as he heard that one of his experiments survived and gained desirable powers, he quickly returned to the hideout only to find it in shambles. Those damn Leaf spies must've found it. The DNA was lost but he knew where to find more, the hokage's vault. And maybe when he was done, he could find Shisui and take his valuable eyes?

Without so much as a word, Orochimaru headed towards his reward while his servant followed with uncertainty.

"Stop right there, villains!" said a voice behind them.

By villain instinct, the snake lord looked behind him to find the person who dared to stop what he desired.

There stood a man with skin as black as the night and pure yellow eyes. "Prepare for trouble!" he shouted.

Then as soon as Orochimaru blinked, a man with pure white skin and brown greenish hair materialized. "Make it double!" he too shouted as he repaired the vault door with some white substance coming from his arm.

"To protect the world from annihilation!" Black Zetsu started.

"To unite all ninja within our nation!" White Zetsu continued.

"To stop the evils of deceit and rage!"

"To extend our reach to the many deranged!"

"Black!"

"White!"

Simultaneously, both front flipped high in the air while they both said, "Team Zetsu flies off at the speed of light!" The two _heroes_ landed 3 feet away from the two dumbfounded _villains, _pointing their fingers at them. "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Silence filled the air for three seconds until White whispered with his teeth clenched, "Psst! Black, you were suppose to summon the little monster that says, 'Meowth, that's right!'"

"I thought you were suppose to do it. You're the one who watches Pokemon a lot," Black whispered back with his teeth clenched too. Things were not going as planned. "Look, I did not free you from that freakin magic tree so we can do this stupid reference!"

"Shut up up, Black! Just give me the scroll since you can't seem to listen." He removed his rude pointing finger and held out his hand towards black, awaiting for the small scroll..

Black put his own hand over his partner's and out came a small red scroll straight out of his own palm. White gave him a thank you nod before he opened the scroll in front of his face, but before he could even think, a clawed gray finger sliced the parchment in half, making White Zetsu come face to face with Spikey Girl's fierce pissed off gaze.

"No more games you fools," Orochimaru said smiling, "or else my little experiment here will kill you."

Naruko destroyed the white door with a single punch. "Hey guys, I think I did it! The door's down!" she shouted to her friends, who were still kind of scared of the blonde's monstrous strength. But her _baby_ didn't think it was scary. He thought it was pretty cool to see how strong his _mom_ was. "Momma strong!" he shouted excitedly.

Suddenly, two bodies, one colored black and the other white, were thrown against her. The three soon crashed against the wooden wall behind them, each letting out a quiet _oof _as they piled onto the floor. Together, they looked up to see the one who attacked them: Spikey Girl who was cracking her knuckles joyously. "Ah, look who it is. It's the dumb blonde," she mocked.

"Shut up you stereotypical asshole!" Naruko retorted back. She jumped off the two Zetsus and aimed her punch straight into the opposing girl's forehead. But like last time, a shockwave appeared behind the unfazed experiment, knocking down multiple shelves of old dusty artifacts.

Smirking, she thrusted her spiked palm towards the blonde's stomach. However, she interrupted by a tackle of a small blonde fox.

"Leave Momma alone!" it yelled, trying to claw through the offender's unbreakable skin with his claws.

With a backhand, Spikey Girl swatted him away, but because he was a demon fox, her spikes couldn't go too deep into his tough body.

Blood was left in the air as Naruko quickly jumped up to catch him, holding his unconscious body close to her's. The fact that someone hurt her own _son _made her rage grow stronger thus increasing her power.

Orochimaru watched the entire scene but his focus was more onto the young Blonde Nine Tails. He knew the blonde was the one who gave birth to the creature and the original Nine Tails was the father, but how? He estimated the creature to be about three years old but that was impossible. It was obvious that the blonde was too smart to get pregnant at age 15 and the Nine Tails was too protective of her to risk getting her pregnant. Then it finally hit him, the Nine Tails chakra was immense! And the drug he was infected with uses whatever amount of chakra the host has to make the dream as real as possible. There must've been so much chakra, the dream became very much real, allowing whatever object to materialize into the real world if it somehow escaped. Then another thought came to him. If the Nine Tails dream was to make his friend his mate, then maybe he should kill her? Or better yet, instead use Minato to kill her for him? Maybe in his rage, the Nine Tails will destroy the village in no time flat. And maybe in grief for killing his own daughter, Minato will finally lose the will to resist him.

Kurama watched his son and friend get hurt. Even if he did hate her for ruining everything he wished to be true, he couldn't be mad at her forever. Besides, he was a father and couldn't risk his son losing his mother.

He took in a big breath before he released a piercing screech, blowing back Spikey Girl across the hall, vanishing in the darkness and what seemed like the sound of her crashing through a wall, plummeting to her (hopefully) death.

Now it was time kill the bastard who started it all.

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated so please do**


End file.
